The invention relates to a method and a device for sorting returnable bottles, cans and other returnable packages.
Sorting arrangements are known in prior art, in which a returnable bottle is led from a belt conveyor via different gates or other guides to a storage station determined by the sorting. In the arrangements according to prior art, the onesidedness of the sorting can be regarded as a disadvantage. In known devices, it has not been possible to find a solution to how the sorting could occur flexibly after the identification of the packages in such a way that the sorter would automatically transfer the package which has entered at the station to its own storage station dependably on the identified profile data.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned problems.